With the advent of digital media content, there has been a proliferation of devices that capture, create, and edit content. There has also been a proliferation of methods for distributing this content. Moreover, there has been a substantial rise in the types of devices that play back such content.
Each device for capturing, creating, editing and displaying content has a set color reproduction attributes. One such set of attributes are the color domain (called color region) of the devices. Such color domain specifies the range of colors that a device can capture or produce. Such domains are typically specified based on standards propagated by different standard organizations.
Often, content that is defined for one device is reformatted for display or output on another device. Such devices do not always have the same color regions. However, many formatting pipelines ignore this difference in the color domains, and produce content for a new device that was produced for a color region of another device.
Ignoring the color domain information while reformatting content can lead to a presentation that is stored, displayed or outputted in a format that the original author of the content did not specify. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a methodology that maintains the fidelity of a content's presentation by properly factoring color region information when reformatting content.